


Who?

by joufancyhuh



Series: Bad Blood [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Inquisitor Surana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Horsemaster Dennet has a replacement.





	Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I have the BIGGEST crush on Seanna and im so mad my beautiful lesbian girl never got to be horsemaster, so I fixed it via fic. 
> 
> Fun fact: Seanna ends up with my Lavellan.

“Where is Horsemaster Dennet?”

 

Seanna glanced up from her work mucking out the stables to spot the cross elven woman glaring in her direction from the barn opening. Leaning her shovel on the wall of the stable, Seanna grinned, peeling off her gloves and shoving them in her pocket to offer a handshake. The woman didn't accept, arms locked across her chest. Not a problem, Seanna recognized the Herald-er, Inquisitor, from her visits to the farm outside Redcliffe. She remembered the woman's sour temperament well, the mistrust and wariness in her dark eyes during their brief interactions. .

 

Seanna did a sweeping bow, keeping her head low. “Inquisitor, it is an honor-”

 

“I hate having to repeat myself, so answer the fucking question.”

 

Seanna righted her posture, trying her best to hide her embarrassment by turning away to do a broad, floundering gesture of the barn. “A decision was reached, Inquisitor, and it was decided I would take over for my father.”

 

“Not a decision I made.” The Herald pinched her lips together as she appraised the young horsemaster. “What are your qualifications?”

 

“I learned from the best essentially since the day I was born. I know mounts.” Recited words from the argument with her father when she wrote him. _I should be there. You want me to take over as horsemaster but you're refusing to give me that chance. Let me come, work for the Inquisition, establish myself. Have I not learned from the best? Have I not proven myself as your student?_

 

“I did not ask for the second best Horsemaster in Ferelden, I asked for the best.” The Inquisitor sharpened her glare before letting it fall soft. “In the end, only Harritt followed me from Haven. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, given the life threatening situation we went through.” A forced grin drew back her lips, more of a snarl than a soothing gesture. “Remind me your name again?”

 

“Seanna, Inquisitor.”

 

“Right.” She sighed, then spun around to head out. “Keep up the good work, or whatever. I guess we'll be seeing each other around.”

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” Seanna watched the woman walk away before pulling her gloves back on. As far as hostility went, that could've gone worse. The Inquisitor's reputation was not the nicest one, but given what she went through, the Sunburst branded into her forehead, who could blame her?

 

Seanna turned toward the Taslin Strider she nicknamed Biscuits. “See, this is why I always prefer horses to people.” The horse nickered in reply, nudging her hand with his nose.

  
  
  
  



End file.
